Just Friends, But I Want More
by Raydiant
Summary: AU Alex and Marissa have been best friends and next door neighbors since they were little, but Alex is in love with Marissa, Marissa just doesn't know it.
1. Only In My Dreams

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and it was just something i threw together so read and review and if anybody likes it I

**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic and it was just something i threw together so read and review and if anybody likes it I'll post more.

**Title**: Just Friends, But I want More

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters I just wrote the story.

**Summary**: Alex and Marissa are best friends and next door neighbors. Alex is in love with Marissa but Marissa is clueless, but maybe she feels the same way she just hasn't figured it out yet.

**Rating**: R-future sex parts

Chapter 1: Only In My Dreams

It was the last week of summer and also the hottest as the sun streamed through a window left open, due to the summer heat, on to a tousle haired brunette head just barely visible among the jumble of sheets and blankets.

Marissa rolled over, yawned, and then stretched, laying in bed only to wake up further before pulling herself out of bed. She stared out the window, looking at nothing in particular, trying to remember why she had woken up feeling so happy. What had she been dreaming about? She screwed up her face trying to remember, but the only thing she could think of was Alex. Alex was her next door neighbor and best friend for as long as she could remember; they had grown up together…but why had she been dreaming about Alex? What had she been dreaming?

She shook her head and decided it probably was because they had been planning to hang out all day today.

She rolled back over and looked at her clock.

It read 10:30.

Alex was probably still in bed, she was definitely not a morning person, but Marissa decided to call her anyway.

She reached over and grabbed her cell phone dialing an all too familiar number while trying to untangle herself from her sheets.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

Marissa was about to hang up when she heard a sleepy voice answer.

"Only one person would call me this early." The voice said.

Marissa rolled her eyes, "It's 10:30."

"That's early in my book."

"Alex, come on."

"Alright, alright I'll get up."

"Thank you."

"Thanks for ruining a perfectly good dream." Alex said slightly annoyed.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Alex paused as she remembered what she had been dreaming about…._ Marissa and Alex were walking along the beach not saying anything just watching the waves and thinking to themselves. Alex stopped and turned to Marissa, and looked in to her hazel eyes and said the one thing that had been eating at her since she started liking girls._

"_I love you."_

_Marissa looked back at Alex, smiled, and simply said, "I know."_

_Alex had slowly begun to lean in just a few inches away from making contact…_

_Then the phone had rung._

_She had wanted to turn over and finish her dream, but the ringing was making that near impossible. She mentally kicked herself for not turning it off. She finally decided that she would pick up, say fuck off, and hang up, but as she reached for her phone to do just that the smiling face of a brunette appeared on her screen and she couldn't help but smile. She tried to sound annoyed, but had failed miserably._

Alex had gotten so caught up in her thoughts that she had completely forgotten she was still on the phone.

"Did you go back to sleep?" Marissa asked.

"What?" Alex shook the thoughts from her head, "No, I'm awake."

"So what were you dreaming about then?"

Alex thought for a moment and blurted out the first thing that had popped into her head, "Oh well I was on top of Britt and I was just about to…."

"Ugh, spare me the details," Marissa said not letting her finish her sentence, "why do you go out with that bitch anyway?"

Alex had wanted to say because you don't like girls, but opted for simple "I don't know" instead.

She thought for a minute. "Why do you keep getting back with that jerk Brad? He's an ass that doesn't deserve you."

Marissa got quiet and decided to give the same answer as Alex, "I don't know."

Alex sat up in bed and ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair and then remembered something. "I forgot to tell you that Britt is coming with us."

"WHAT?!" Marissa screamed into the phone, forcing Alex to take it a few inches away from her ear, "why did you invite her?"

Alex put the phone back up to her ear, "Marissa it's early please no yelling."

Marissa sighed, "Sorry, but why the hell did you invite her, you know I can't stand her."

"I didn't invite her she invited herself when I told her I was hanging out with you today."

"Well can't you uninvited her or something?"

"I didn't say you had to be nice to her."

"Fine, but if she says one thing about me that bitch is going down."

Alex chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Marissa asked.

"Nothing, nothing I was just trying to imagine you beating up Britt." Alex said trying hard not to laugh.

"Just get your ass up." Marissa said before hanging up.

Alex smiled at her phone before rolling off her bed and throwing on the first shirt and jeans she found before walking over to her bedroom door and throwing it open.

She yelled, "I'm going out with Marissa mom."

"Ok, have fun," her mom yelled from somewhere downstairs.

Alex walked over to her balcony doors and was about to throw them open when she heard her mom yelling up at her.

"Use the front door you can't keep jumping over to Marissa's balcony or one day you're going to break your neck."

Alex rolled her eyes and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where she found her mom making her little brother Kai a sandwich.

Kai smiled at Alex as she entered the kitchen and quickly turned to his mom smiling even wider, "You owe me a dollar."

His mom Jamie frowned and looked at Alex.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Mom bet me a dollar you'd jump the balcony anyway." Kai smiled triumphantly as his mom handed him the sandwich.

Alex looked from her brother to her mom with a look of fake hurt on her face, then she smiled deviously, "guess you better pay up then hunh mom?"

She laughed at the frustrated look on her mom's face before she ruffled her brother's hair, told her mom she'd be back later, and left.

Kai watched his sister leave, and then turned back to his mom smiling with mustard on his chin.

"What?" she asked.

Kai held out his hand smiling even wider.

Jamie smiled at him affectionately before sticking out her tongue and running from the kitchen.

Kai blinked staring after his mom, before jumping down from his stool and chasing after her.

Back outside Alex was making her way over to Marissa's front door mumbling about how the balcony was faster, but stopped when she realized she was already there.

She decided to be polite and ring the doorbell.

Marissa's dad David answered the door smiling even wider when he saw who it was.

"Well look who it is, finally got tired of using the balcony?" he asked.

"No, my mom told me I'd end up breaking my neck so I decided to humor her for once."

"Well you know you're always welcome no matter what way you get in the house." he said, before stepping aside to let her in.

"Thanks Mr. D," She smiled and made her way up to Marissa's room.

Alex walked down the hall stopping every so often to stare at photos on the wall. Most of them had just Marissa and her dad, but a few of the older ones had an older woman in them waving and smiling beside Marissa's dad. That was Marissa's mom who had died when they were 9 yrs. old.

Alex sighed and continued on down the hall to Marissa's room, which was at the end. As she got closer to the door she heard frustrated grunts coming from inside and saw clothes flying past onto the bed.


	2. Only In My Dreams prt2

Alex chuckled as she entered the room, ducking as a shirt flew over her head, and made herself comfortable on a corner of the bed not occupied and continued to watch in amusement until Marissa finally emerged. Alex laughed as Marissa fully came into view wearing a black mini-skirt and a pink top still covering her head.

Marissa stopped.

"Alex is that you?"

Alex laughed even louder.

"This isn't funny," Marissa said, "I'm stuck."

"This is very funny, you look like something out of a move, "Attack of the killer t-shirts" Alex said laughing even more, "Where's my camera phone."

"Alex, don't please," Marissa begged from inside her shirt.

"Fine, I won't, "Alex said as she got up to help Marissa.

As Alex reached up to she accidentally brushed her hand over Marissa's exposed stomach sending chills up her fingertips making her turn red in the face. Marissa froze getting chills up her back. Marissa then felt Alex tugging on her shirt trying to get her head to slip through until finally her shirt slipped over her head and Alex's face came into view.

They both realized that their faces were inches apart, but neither of them moved.

Marissa stared into Alex's eyes and saw them changing colors from light green to dark blue. _Their so beautiful,_ she thought to herself, until she blinked realizing what she had just been thinking.

Alex shook her head as if in a daze and took a step back, ran a shaky hand through her hair, and tried to look everywhere but at Marissa.

Alex's phone went off in her pocket making them both jump, Alex silently thanking her phone for saving her from an awkward moment.

Alex took one last look at Marissa, whose eyes were staring at the ceiling, before walking over to the window and answering.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Baby." the voice said.

Alex flinched.

"Hey Britt." she said

Behind her Marissa was pretending to gag looking completely disgusted.

Alex rolled her eyes and stared back out the window.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Oh I was just wondering what time we were hanging out."

Alex continued to stare out the window down at her front yard where her little brother had just attacked their mom with a giant water balloon.

She smiled to herself.

"Babykins." Britt said.

Followed by more gagging noises from Marissa.

"Um, we should be leaving in a couple minutes, you want to meet us somewhere?" Alex asked.

"Maybe you could come pick me up."

Alex turned to see Marissa vigorously shaking her head no.

"Sure, okay i guess."

Marissa gave Alex a cold look. _If looks could kill, _Alex thought to herself.

"Okay see you in a lil bit then." Britt said.

Alex hung up.

Alex opened her mouth to say something, but Marissa cut her off.

"Don't, let's just go." she said and with that she made her way downstairs.

Alex sighed and ran a hand through her hair feeling very frustrated, before following after Marissa downstairs.

Alex walked into the living room to find Marissa by the front door with her arms folded and her dad standing a few feet away rocking back and forth on his feet and twiddling his thumbs looking at a loss for words.

Marissa didn't say anything she simply walked over to her dad kissed him goodbye and walked out the door.

Alex and David blinked and then looked at each other before Alex made her way towards the door.

"Good luck." David said smiling encouragingly.

Alex smiled back and closed the door behind her.

David sighed, "Girls." He said, before walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Alex was standing on the porch looking at Marissa's car noticing that Marissa was already in the driver's seat with the car running looking highly annoyed.

"Shit." Alex mumbled.


	3. The Feeling Of You and Me

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay here's another chapter.

**Chapter 2: The Feeling Of You And Me**

Alex slowly walked down and got into the car feeling very nervous about what was going to happen.

As soon as Alex shut her door Marissa sped off down the street.

"Hey, slow down speed demon." she said looking over at Marissa.

Marissa shot her a dirty look.

"What's your problem?" Alex asked. "You've been acting like a real bitch ever since Britt called me this morning."

Marissa rolled her eyes and stopped when she came to a stop sign looking both ways.

"So what? Now you're going to ignore me?"

Alex sighed and turned to stare out the window.

Marissa looked at Alex and thought for a moment, before pulling away from the stop sign.

"I just don't think you belong with her." Marissa said.

Alex turned to look at Marissa eyes softening. "So who do you think i belong with then?" she asked.

Marissa thought for a moment while making a turn. "You deserve someone that gets you, understands you, and doesn't try to change you." she said, while pulling up in front of Britt's house.

Alex got quiet thinking for a minute, "You know you just described you, right?" she said

Marissa quickly looked at Alex and for the second time that day realized how beautiful her eyes were.

Alex stared back at Marissa, _I shouldn't have said that,_ she thought.

Next thing she knew Marissa was slowly leaning towards her; she could smell Marissa's vanilla lotion all around her. Alex closed her eyes and could feel Marissa's breath on her lips. Their lips were inches apart, everything around them completely forgotten and their lips were about to graze when...

"Finally, you guys took forever."

Alex jumped and Marissa quickly sat back in her seat looking shocked.

_Damnit,_ Alex thought turning to cuss out whoever had interrupted only to find Britt looking in her purse trying to find something. Alex started to feel sick to her stomach, but relaxed a little when she realized Britt hadn't seen what she had just interrupted.

Over in the driver's seat Marissa's mind was spinning. _What the hell was that,_ she thought, _Oh My God I almost kissed Alex. What's wrong with me?_

She hadn't noticed Alex staring at her or Britt outside the car complaining about it being hot.

"Marissa, are you okay?" Alex asked.

Marissa snapped out of it and looked at Alex. "What?" she asked.

"I asked if you were okay." Alex said looking slightly confused herself.

Marissa looked down at her hands. "Yeah, I'm okay." she mumbled.

Alex wanted to make sure and was about to ask her again when two skinny hands grabbed her face, turned her head and two lip-gloss covered lips roughly pressed up against hers.

Alex wanted to push her away, but Britt had a firm grip on her.

Behind her Marissa watched, _that should be me you slutty bitch,_ she thought not even wanting to think about what she had just thought or why she had been feeling so jealous all day. All she wanted to do was grab Britt and hit her or something, _I can't even think straight, _Marissa thought. She stared back at the road feeling more confused and frustrated then ever.

Britt finally let go of Alex. Alex quickly turned to see if Marissa had seen only to find her staring straight ahead looking more pissed off then she had ever seen her.

"So where are we off to?" Britt asked as she climbed into the backseat of the car and made herself comfortable completely oblivious to what was going on.

"We're suppose to go to the school fair." Alex replied still looking at Marissa.

Marissa started the car and took off up the street.

"They'll just let anybody behind the wheel these days." Britt said from the back seat.

Marissa looked even more upset just barely stopping at a stop sign, braking hard in the last second, making Britt's forehead bounce off the back of Alex's seat.

"Ow, you crazy bitch."

Marissa smiled to herself before taking off down the street again.

Alex looked at Marissa and raised her eyesbrows seeing the look on her face.

"Maybe I should drive." Alex said.

Marissa looked at Alex, rolled her eyes and pulled over.

Alex jumped out of the car and ran around to the driver's side while Marissa slid over and got comfortable. Alex got in and took off down the street again.

Marissa stared out the window trying to figure out her thoughts, not noticing Alex glancing at her every so often, and both of them ignoring the fact that Britt was talking to them from the backseat.

_What's going on with me,_ Marissa thought,_ why am I being jealous and why did I try to kiss Alex?_

Marissa looked over at Alex, who looked just as confused as she was, she watched her wondering what she was thinking about. Marissa looked over every inch of Alex's face from her eyes down to her nose and her lips. _She's beautiful_, she thought staing back down to Alex's lips, which Alex had just been chewing on.

Alex glanced over at Marissa and saw that she was staring at her. Marissa looked up and their eyes connected. They stare into each other's eyes as if trying to find the answers to the many questions that had popped into their heads since that morning.

"ALEX, LOOK OUT!", Britt screamed.

Alex looked forward and hit the brakes and noticed she had almost ran a red light.

"What the hell is wrong with you two today?"

Alex swallowed.

Marissa was turning red in the face, _that's the third time today,_ she thought.

A couple minutes later Alex pulled into the fair parking lot and found a parking spot.

"You two are being really weird today." Britt said before spotting a couple of her friends and going over to them.

Alex and Marissa got out and began to walk towards the fair. Suddenly Alex turned to Marissa, "What's going on with you today?" she asked.

Marissa turned to Alex, but decided to stare at the ground, trying to figure out what to say.

Alex lifted Marissa's chin with her finger so she could look her in the eye. "I'm your best friend you can tell me anything."

Marissa continued to look into Alex's eyes and could feel her insides melting, she smiled to herself, but she was a little scared at what this could mean.

Marissa opened her mouth to say something when someone else interrupted.

"Oh My God!" someone said. "I haven't seen you two in forever."

Alex let her finger drop from Marissa's chin, and tuned to see who it was, cursing the world for being so damn annoying, _can't people have some privacy anymore_, she thought.

Marissa squealed before running and wrapping her arms around the person who had just walked up.

Alex smiled as she walked over to their best friend Michael and gave him a hug.

"Could you be any gayer," Alex said, "and you saw us last week."

"Oh my gosh, for the last time I don't discriminate against the sexes, men and women are both welcome." He said.

"Coulda fooled me." Alex mumbled.

Michael shot her a look, "I'm just gayer today than usual, Haaaaayyy," he said while eyeing a guy in board shorts and flip flops walk by and started fanning himself, "Mmm it's hot out here today."

"It's like 50 degrees out here." Alex said

"I didn't mean the weather, baby." He said as he eyed two guys walking by headed towards the beach.

"Anyways, I haven't seen you two in forever." He said looking at them again.

"You saw us last week." Alex said.

"You I can do without." Michael said before giving Marissa another hug.

Alex stuck out her tongue at him.

Marissa giggled before looking around.

"So what is there to do around here?" she asked.

"Not much." Michael said.

"Alex!"

They turned around to see Kai and her mom walking towards them.

"Hey, me and mom came to get on some rides." Kai said.

"That's cool." Alex said waving at her mom.

"Hey mom let's get on that one." Kai said pointing at a ride called the Twizzler.

Alex saw her mom's eyes light up like a little kid.

"I'll race you." Her mom said before racing off to the ride with Kai trying to catch up.

Alex, Marissa, and Michael laughed before walking towards the fair trying to decide what to do first.

"Hey Alex."

They all turned around to see Britt walking towards them.

Alex and Michael put on very unconvincing smiles, while Marissa opted for an icy glare.

Britt walked up next to Alex and looked Michael over. She smirked, "Hey fag."

Michael raised his eyebrow before smiling, "Hey slut." He smiled even wider when Britt's smirk faded and her eyes narrowed.

"Come on Alex come hang with me and my friends." She said grabbing onto Alex's arm and started pulling her away.

Alex looked at Michael and Marissa with pleading eyes. Michael smiled apologetically, so she turned to Marissa to see that she was staring off in another direction. Alex sighed and allowed her to drag her off in the other direction.

"Whoo, I can't stand Britt," Michael said, "I seriously thought about turning strict gay."

Marissa gave him a small smile.

Michael raised his eyebrows before turning towards her with folded arms and giving her a stern look.

"What?" she said starting to walk towards the pier.

"Girl, don't act like nothing happened back there." He said.

"It was nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing." He said raising his eyebrow.

They both stepped off the pier stairs and made their way down along the beach.

Marissa stared out and watched the waves trying to clear her mind and felt Michael link arms with her. She looked back at him and he smiled encouragingly. Marissa smiled before looking down at their feet making prints in the sand and she started to remember her dream from that morning…_She was walking down the beach watching the waves break and watching the sun set feeling at peace. She felt something squeeze her hand and looked down to realize that she wasn't alone. She looked up to meet the blue green eyes of Alex who smiled at her. Marissa could feel her heart soar and felt all this happiness fill her to the point where she felt like laughing, but she simply smiled and squeezed Alex's hand back._

Marissa felt someone squeeze her arm and thought for a moment that Alex was there, but looked up to see Michael smiling back at her with his knowing eyes. Marissa couldn't help but smile at him. They both found a nice spot and sat down looking out over the water.

"I think I like Alex." She said.

Michael looked at her still smiling, but didn't say anything.

"It's weird all day today I've been feeling different." She said. "Britt called her this morning and I just got so jealous," she sighed, "Is there something wrong with me?" she looked at him.

Michael looked at her for a moment, "No, you can't help the way you feel about someone. You can try and ignore it, but it'll just eat at you. Would going out with Alex be such a bad thing?"

Marissa stared back out at the sun setting thinking about her dream, "No, but I'm not gay I date guys and I've dated Brad."

Michael rolled his eyes, "Brad is an idiot," he sighed, "What have you got to lose?"

Marissa thought for a moment before getting a determined look on her face, "Okay, I'll talk to her." She said.

"That's my girl." He said before standing and helping her up.

They walked back to the fair arm in arm laughing when a guy trying to impress his girlfriend with a baywatch impersonation failed miserably and ended up face down in the sand.

_Things are going to be different_, she thought.


	4. The Emotions That Bind Us part 1

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the delay I've been having some family issues and it took me awhile to finish this chapter so here you go read and review please.

**Chapter 3: The Emotions That Bind Us part 1**

Meanwhile back at the fair:

Alex was standing in the concession stand line with Britt and some of her friends looking very annoyed. She would roll her eyes every time one of them would say something about someone passing by and they would all lapse into a fit of giggles. Alex began thinking about why she was even there, she didn't even like Britt, she could be off somewhere laughing and having fun with Marissa and Michael. She sighed and looked over at Britt who had just said something about a girl who had passed by who could only be labeled as a "geek" with a skirt that went down to her ankles and coke bottle glasses that kept sliding down her nose.

_Marissa wouldn't have made fun of her,_ she thought.

Alex began to wonder what Marissa was doing and why she had been acting weird all day. Then she remembered how close they had been to kissing, she closed her eyes and could remember getting lost staring into those hazel eyes and how intoxicating her vanilla scented lotion had been. She had been so close to Marissa she could feel all the energy surging back and forth between them.

She ran a hand through her hair, _I have to talk to Marissa,_ she thought. She felt someone poking her in the side, she tried to ignore it so she could finish her train of thought, but the poking became more persistent.

"WHAT?! She yelled, making everyone near her jump.

Britt stared up at her wide-eyed finger still in mid-air.

Alex was annoyed at being interrupted and she didn't try to hide it.

"What do you want?" she said loudly, making people stare over in her direction.

Britt looked like she was about to cry, but quickly pulled herself together. "Why are you being such a bitch?" she asked.

Alex started yelling so loud it was as if she had just set off a round of fireworks people began running from the area for fear of her throwing something.

"Why am I being a bitch?" she said, "You think I'm being a bitch, well what the hell do you call yourself? Huh? Tell me because I would sure as hell like to know with the way you keep talking about every last fucking person that passes by as if you're not screwed up yourself, you are so fucking immature its sad."

Alex stopped yelling to catch her breath, before looking Britt in the eye and talking as calmly as possible, "I just can't be with you anymore; we're over."

Alex finished before turning and walking towards the parking lot. Britt stared with tears forming in her eyes, sitting down on one of the benches, her friends made sure Alex was out of sight before making their way over to Britt and tried to calm her down.

Alex was practically running towards the parking lot cursing herself for losing her head. She found Marissa's car and rested a hand on the hood to steady herself, before running a hand through her hair before sitting down on the curb. Alex knew she had hurt Britt and embarrassed her, and even though she didn't like her she hated hurting people.

_I probably could have handled that differently, _she thought.

Alex had had enough of the fair for one day, so she decided to find Marissa and ask her to take her home. She searched all the rides and bathrooms and was about to go back and wait at the car when she heard Marissa's laugh coming from the pier.

She followed Marissa's voice until she saw Michael and Marissa walking along the pier towards her. She saw Marissa smile and felt butterflies in her stomach. Suddenly Marissa looked up and their eyes met, Alex noticed Michael nudge Marissa towards her and she felt a lump catch in her throat. Marissa was walking towards her slowly, the wind blowing her hair all around her, _she's beautiful,_ Alex thought. As she got closer Alex began to smell vanilla lotion around her again she wanted to close her eyes, breathe it in and let it become a part of her, but she couldn't draw her eyes away from those soft hazel eyes. Alex thought she would pass out from all the emotions she was feeling, when she felt a soft hand on her cheek, she raised her hand and held it against Marissa's for fear of her letting go.

**What's going to happen? I'll let you guys decide. Tell me and I'll write it. Should Alex and Marissa kiss?**


	5. The Emotions That Bind Us part 2

**Author's Note**: OKAY. So first off let me apologize for the massively long gap in between chapters, but the semester started and I've been swamped and now that holidays are coming up I should be updating as frequently as I can for awhile so please don't stone me yet….enjoy and review please..

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my own imagination and a huge stuffed dog.

**The Emotions That Bind Us Pt. 2**

Alex continued to stare into Marissa's eyes not being able to look away.

_I could stare into her eyes forever,_ she thought.

Alex thought she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life than Marissa standing in front of her wind blowing her hair and nothing but the sent of her vanilla lotion surrounding them both.

Marissa was screaming at herself in her head to just kiss Alex already, _there she is right in front of you go ahead and kiss her what's wrong with you???_ she scrunched up her face in thought and finally came to a conclusion.

Alex smiled as she watched Marissa making her little thoughtful face wondering what Marissa was thinking about, until she noticed that Marissa was slowly leaning towards her and that Marissa's eyes were no longer focused on hers but determinedly focused on her lips.

Alex momentarily looked a little frightened before trying to gather her thoughts in a hurry, _OMG Marissa is trying to kiss me…uhhhh shit what do I do?? Oh god…wow I've never gotten like this about kissing anyone before…hmm wait I cant do this I just broke up with Brit and as much as I cant stand the girl its not fair...but god I want to kiss Marissa…sigh the agony…_She gently lifted her finger to Marissa's lips and momentarily felt a rush of energy that almost made her fall over.

_Okay Marissa don't freak out it's not like you've never kissed anyone before, well guys anyway and this just happens to be your best friend in the whole entire world, OMG what the hell am I doing?? Okay focus just concentrate. _Marissa was freaking out so much that it took her a second to realize that there was a finger gently pressed against her lips forcing her to look up into Alex's eyes questioningly.

Alex slowly dropped her hand and took Marissa's hand gently before looking into Marissa's questioning eyes and answered the question she knew Marissa was about to ask her…. "I just broke up with Brit…and as much as I would like to kiss you I think it would be best if we just took things slow for now." _Ugh, that was torture times a million, _Alex thought before letting go of Marissa's hand and running it through her hair

She saw the look of disappointment in Marissa's eyes, but knew everything was okay when Marissa smiled and gently kissed her on the cheek.

Alex looked momentarily shocked, but quickly recovered and turned a bright shade of pink.

Marissa smiled as she slowly pulled back reveling in the tingles she felt on her lips and quickly looked down at the ground for fear of looking at Alex and getting the urge to kiss her again.

"So…you wanna get outa here? Alex asked, trying to catch Marissa's eye again.

"Sure." Marissa said, smiling up at her.

They both turned and began to walk down the pier back to the parking lot side by side smiling and occasionally taking a sideways glance at each other.

"Hey lesbos…wait up."

Alex and Marissa looked around and realized they had forgotten that Michael had been watching from a distance the whole time waiting for them to give him a sign that it was okay for him to walk over.

"Damn you girls just forgot about my sexy bi ass over there," Michael said, "I mean I know you don't like guys…hehe well at least you don't." he said pointing in Alex's direction.

Alex looked at Michael and made a face making Marissa laugh, "You guys are so immature." she said.

"Oh, and like you're so grown up ms. I sleep with every care bear ever made." Alex said smirking at Marissa.

Michael giggled, "Ooooh, really girl? Which ones your favorite cuz I've been a fan since forever."

"Wow you are so gay." Alex said, before noticing the shocked look on Marissa's face and bursting into laughter. "OW!" Alex said looking at Marissa who had just punched her in the shoulder. "Geez, you act as if I just told the world one of your most deepest secrets."

"There's more??" Michael asked, trying to get more out of Alex, "Oh you have to tell me."

"Oh, like this one time when we were just starting high school and she had gone the whole day without using the bathroom, because she said that the girl's bathrooms were unsanitary and she would just wait until she got home, but then she drank like two gallons of water…" Alex paused and smiled at the look of interest on Michael's face and looked over to see Marissa with a horrified look on her face as she remembered what Alex was talking about.

"And so finally around lunchtime she couldn't handle it anymore and ran right it to the boy's bathroom by mistake….and" Alex was about to continue before she felt a slight pinch on her arm. "What?!" she said looking at Marissa.

"Finish that sentence…go ahead…"

Alex noted the serious tone and look Marissa was giving her and decided that now was not the time to take a stroll down memory lane. "Umm never mind," Alex said.

Michael couldn't help but burst into laughter from the frightened look on Alex's face, "Damn girl ya'll aren't even together yet and she's got you whipped already." Michael laughed even harder.

"I'm gonna have you whipped in a minute." Alex said before chasing Michael down to the end of the pier as Marissa watched slowly making her way after them to the parking lot with a grin on her face. _Things can only get better from here,_ she thought.

A few feet away

"OMG, I can't believe it…wait til I tell Brit about this," Leane said to herself before hurrying off to tell her best friend what she had just seen.

Alex slowly walked back to walk beside Marissa leaving Michael hiding behind one of the parked cars. She smiled at Marissa as they began to walk to the car gently grazing her hand against the back of Marissa's. She smiled when she felt the energy rush again and smiled even wider when she saw Marissa's eyes flutter closed for a second before they opened and she looked back at her. _This girl is amazing I've never felt anything like this before, I barely even touch her and she has me melting inside…things can only get better from here, _Alex thought to herself.

The two girls didn't know that a couple feet away all hell was about to break loose in the form of Alex's most recent ex, Brit.


	6. Never Knew This Feeling Existed

**Never Knew This Feeling Existed**

Alex and Marissa made their way over to Michael who had been flirting with this cute guy that had just walked by. Michael turned towards them with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, you need a ride?" Alex asked eyeing the guy suspiciously who was standing over by the fair entrance watching them.

"Nope." Michael said glancing in the guy's direction and smiling even wider.

"Umm okay then." Alex said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Michael, who's that guy?" Marissa asked.

Michael couldn't help but smile and start giggling, "He's this guy named Lake that goes to our school," he said.

Alex laughed loudly enough for Lake to look over in their direction, "Lake? Haha, what kind of a name is that? Ouch! What the hell?" she said turning to give an angry look to Marissa who had jus elbowed her in the arm.

"I think he heard you." Marissa said looking over in Lake's direction.

"Oh." Alex said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Do you want to meet him?" Michael asked.

"Sure." Marissa said giving Alex a look telling her to behave.

They made their way over to Lake and Michael went and stood next to him, "Lake, these are my friend's Alex and Marissa." he said.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Lake said giving a little wave to Alex and Marissa who smiled back. "And just so you know," he started turning to Alex with a huge grin on his face, "my parents are…uhhhh interesting people they thought the name was very in touch with the world I guess you could say."

Alex turned a bright shade of pink and mumbled a quiet, "sorry."

Lake smiled even wider, "It's cool I'm use to it just imagine how grade school was." he said laughing a little.

"So Michael said that you go to our school, but we've never seen you there before." Marissa said.

"Oh yeah that's cuz my family just moved here a couple weeks ago so maybe I'll see you guys there this year." Lake said.

"That would be cool," Alex said, "you can sit with us at lunch if u want too."

Marissa smiled at Alex and gently touched that back of her hand sending chills up Alex's spine forcing her to look into Marissa's eyes. _God she's beautiful and her smile is amazing, _shethought to herself.

"Umm yeah maybe we should leave these two alone." Michael said smiling at Lake.

"Yeah, maybe we should get out of here." Lake said smiling at Alex and giving Marissa a wink.

"What?" Alex said looking at Lake and Michael realizing that they were smiling.

Marissa turned a bright shade of pink and couldn't help but start smiling. "Okay, so me and Alex are going to go and you two go and have fun," she said and started pulling Alex towards the parking lot with Alex still looking very confused at what was going on.

Michael waved at Alex and Marissa and turned towards Lake with a huge grin on his face, "Lesbians."

"So their together?" Lake asked.

"No, but its kinda obvious that they want each other." Michael responded.

"Like hell it is I felt all dirty just standing their watching like we were intruding on something." Lake said looking slightly amused. "So why aren't they together?"

"Basically Marissa just found out she likes Alex and Alex boy that girl has been crushing on Marissa since…well since forever I guess." Michael said turning with Lake to walk into the fair.

"So basically their just being difficult and putting stress on the rest of us who know better?" Lake asked.

"Yup, basically." Michael said.

"Lesbians." Lake said shaking his head.

"You said it boy." Michael said linking his arm with Lake's while walking into the fair towards one of the rides.

Meanwhile back in the parking lot

"Okay, so I'm totally lost at what just happened back there." Alex said shaking her head and realizing that they were already back at the car.

"It was because of this." Marissa said turning towards her and lifting her hand and resting it against her cheek.

Alex immediately felt a rush of energy and couldn't help but close her eyes and get lost in the sensation, feeling the energy surge through her warming her whole body.

Marissa bit her lip when she realized the full affect she was having on Alex and also because she felt the energy and was trying as hard as she could to not grab her and kiss her.

Back at the fair

"You're such a liar, I don't believe you." Brit said to Leane who was looking very frustrated.

"I'm telling you what I saw, Marissa almost kissed Alex, who wasn't resisting very hard form the looks of it." Leane said.

"Why the hell would the straightest girl in school try and kiss my Alex?" Brit said to Leane, but mostly to herself. "Unless…"

Leane sighed in relief because it was starting to sink in.

Brit face had turned a dark red color and she looked like her head was about to spin off, "As soon as school starts that bitch is going to pay." she said.

Leane looked slightly worried at the crazed look Brit was giving her and started wondering if telling her was such a good idea after all.

Back in the parking lot

Marissa was looking over ever inch of Alex's face until Alex opened her eyes and looked straight into hers. _I feel like she's looking right through me and her eyes their so beautiful changing colors back and forth all the time…sigh if only I could just, but no she wants to wait so that's what we'll do._

_Why is she having this effect on me? I seriously need to figure this out or maybe I'll ask her out on a date this weekend…I hope she doesn't say no,_ Alex thought to her self.

"Marissa?" Alex started.

"Hey Alex!" someone yelled from behind them shaking them both out of their moment.

Marissa turned pink and quickly dropped her hand and tried to look everywhere but at Alex.

Alex was frustrated from the sudden loss of contact and quickly became annoyed and pissed off at the interruption, _someone is seriously asking for it,_ Alex thought slowly turning to see who had interrupted.


	7. Only Time Will Tell

**Author's Note: **okay people sorry for the extremely long delay. I feel like I've been neglecting you all, but I have a reasonable excuse having to deal with school and home life I haven't been focusing on the story much, but now it's summer vacation and I'm going to update as much as possible. So without further ado here it goes.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my imagination, my happy bunny poster, and my big stuffed dog.

**Only Time Will Tell**

Alex turned, not bothering to hide the annoyed look on her face only to realize that her mom, little brother, and Marissa's dad were walking towards them. Kai ran and stood next to Alex and Marissa walked over and gave her dad a quick hug.

"Perfect timing little man." Alex whispered in her brother's ear while ruffling his hair a little too hard.

"Hey, cut it out." Kai groaned pushing Alex's hand off.

Jamie eyed Alex realizing that something was bothering her, but decided not to mention it until later.

David raised his eyebrows looking back in forth between Marissa and Alex. He immediately knew something was going on because Marissa had a spaced out look on her face and Alex looked really annoyed. He smiled wrapping an arm around Marissa and giving her a quick squeeze. "So did you girls have fun?" he asked.

Alex was still glaring down at her little brother who immediately took the hint and scooted back over to his mom.

Marissa looked up at her dad not fully realizing that he had just asked them a question, "hmm? What?" she said blinking a couple of times.

David chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh, the carnival…right…umm yeah it was okay." Marissa said smiling up at her dad taking a quick glance in Alex's direction.

Alex ran her fingers through her hair and let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and looked up to see her mom looking at her with a concerned look on her face.

Alex looked at Marissa pointedly and then back at her mom shaking her head so that only she noticed and mouthed "later." Her mom nodded that she understood and looked down at Kai who had just let out a big yawn.

"Looks like its time for someone to go home and hop in bed." Jamie said gently rubbing Kai's head and giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

Alex smiled at her mom.

"Okay, so what are the driving arrangements?" David asked, "Because I came with your mom and little brother." He said, looking at Alex.

"Well," Alex said, "I can just drive home with my mom and you can drive back with Marissa if that's okay with her?" Alex asked, looking at Marissa.

Marissa looked slightly disappointed. "Yeah, that's fine with me." She said looking up at her dad smiling.

"Okay, you want me to meet you at the car?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. I think we parked over by that tree." She said, handing her dad the car keys.

He gave Marissa a quick kiss on the side of her head, said bye to Jamie, ruffled Kai's hair, and started walking but not before walking right past Alex and giving her a discreet wink. He chuckled when Alex's eyebrows shot up.

Alex turned watching David as he was walking through the parking lot. She turned back to notice that her mom had already started making her way back to her car with Kai and that once again her and Marissa were alone. Marissa was looking off in another direction and was rubbing her arm. Alex smiled as Marissa's facial expressions kept changing. She stopped, however, when a gentle warm breeze blew past them bringing the sent of Marissa's vanilla lotion to her nose. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply letting the smell wash over her.

Marissa looked up and realized that Alex was just a few feet away from her, but for some reason her eyes were closed. She looked so much at peace in that one moment. _Wow, she's so beautiful…. I wonder what she's thinking about. She's amazing…I don't even know why I'm feeling like this now. _She had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she had been inching closer and closer to Alex until she felt a tingle travel up her arm. She snapped out of it and noticed that her hand had grazed Alex's and she was now inches away from Alex's face.

Alex had gotten so lost in Marissa's smell floating all around her that she didn't notice anything was going on until she felt huge chills shoot all over her body. Her eyes snapped open to find Marissa so close to her that she could feel her breath just barely reaching her. Her smell was becoming overpowering and the only thing that was keeping her from closing her eyes was Marissa's big hazel eyes staring back at her. _My god,_ she thought,_ she's jus so…amazing_. She slowly raised her hand and placed it on Marissa's cheek.

Marissa watched as Alex placed her hand gently against her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed.

Alex smiled seeing the effect she was having on Marissa. Alex was trying to calm down but her insides were screaming at her from all the energy coursing through her.

Marissa opened her eyes to see Alex smiling down at her.

As if they had come to a silent agreement they began to slowly lean towards each other. Marissa could feel Alex gently putting pressure on her neck slowly pulling her in closer to her, so she rested her hand in the small of Alex's back and gently put pressure pulling her in closer towards her. There was now no space left between them and it seemed as if in slow motion their lips were inches apart slowly getting closer and closer. Alex gently rubbed her thumb against Marissa's cheek and Marissa allowed her eyes to close. Their lips were about to touch. It was as if time was standing still.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!" Someone screamed nearby.

Marissa and Alex both jumped, but neither of them let go. They looked around to see who had screamed. _COME ON!!_ Alex thought, _this is starting to get really out of hand._

Marissa slowly turned and got wide-eyed as she realized who had shouted.

Alex saw who it was and became extremely annoyed not bothering to mask her anger. "What the hell do you want?"


	8. Got This Feeling

Author's note: My apologies for the immensely long delay it seems as though life got in the way, but I finally found some time to post another chapter

**Author's note: **My apologies for the immensely long delay it seems as though life got in the way, but I finally found some time to post another chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but my vivid imagination and a crap load of homework.

Got this Feeling

Britt stormed over looking furious, as Alex watched her make her way over extremely annoyed.

Marissa dropped her arms from around Alex and took a step back glaring at Britt.

Alex looked over at Marissa looking disappointed, _there's no winning for me today,_ she thought.

"I'm going to go." Marissa said, looking at Alex as she turned to leave.

Alex felt her heart drop down to her stomach.

"Yeah, that's right you walk away you slutty bitch." Britt said, with a smirk on her face.

Alex turned towards Britt and was about to go off when out of nowhere she was being pushed aside by Marissa who stormed up to Britt and slapped her across the face. Alex stared wide-eyed and Britt looked shocked as she held her cheek.

"Look you annoying whiny pain in the ass. Alex doesn't like you so get over it and just leave her the hell alone or I'll kick you ass back under what ever rock you crawled out from under." Marissa stopped and took a deep breath. "Come on Alex," she said suddenly turning around, grabbing Alex by the arm, and storming off across the parking lot practically dragging Alex who was still staring back at Britt in complete shock.

Alex let a smile creep over her face and started walking faster to keep up with Marissa. "As much as I enjoyed that and wouldn't want to ruin your exit I'm not a marathon runner and I can't feel my arm." Alex said, grinning widely.

Marissa stopped and looked at Alex before looking down. "Oh, sorry," she said letting go of Alex's arm. She hadn't realized how hard she had been holding it.

Alex smiled reassuringly and started to try and get some feeling back in her arm as they both turned and continued the walk back to the cars.

"So…..that was…..crazy." Alex said.

Marissa blushed. "Well I mean she's always bugging you and being a complete bitch and I just got mad and wet off and……I don't know." She said, staring at the ground.

"It was kind of romantic." Alex said, smiling.

"What was?" Marissa asked, stopping and looking at Alex with a confused look on her face.

"I've never had a girl defend my honor before." Alex said, grinning.

Marissa smiled, "Anything for a fair maiden such as your self."

Alex suddenly looked very serious as she took a step closer to Marissa. Marissa looked up into Alex's eyes seeing how intense they were and tried to look at the ground blushing even harder than before. Alex gently hooked her finger under Marissa's chin and lifted her face until they were looking into each other's eyes. Marissa felt the shock of electricity pass between them and could feel tingles all over her body. Alex slowly put an arm around Marissa's waist and pulled her closer. Marissa was fighting to keep her eyes open, but the tingles were starting to become overpowering.

Alex began to slowly lean in and once again could smell Marissa's vanilla sent surrounding her. They could feel each other's heart's racing, as if nothing else existed the steady beat of their heart's beating together. Marissa rested her hand against Alex's neck and finally allowed her eyes to flutter closed. Alex leaned in and gently pressed her lips against Marissa's and it was as if both of their worlds exploded. The electricity between them intensified. Marissa began to feel weak in the knees and as if knowing Alex held on tighter.

They both stood there arms wrapped around each other lips pressed together. Nothing could tear them apart. It would take nothing short of an earthquake……or a car horn. The offensive sound got louder to the point that Alex pulled back extremely annoyed and began to look around for the source of the offensive noise. Marissa stared off in another direction trying to catch her breath.

Alex saw her mom pulling up next to them with the window rolled down. "Alex come on your brother just passed out and I want to get him in bed." She obviously hadn't noticed what was going on.

Alex gave her a look.

Jamie finally noticed that Alex and Marissa had their arms wrapped around each other and Marissa looked spaced out and was blushing furiously.

"Oh….sorry sweetie," She said before pulling into a parking spot next to where Marissa's dad was waiting.

Alex rolled her eyes and looked back at Marissa. "Hey."

Marissa looked up at Alex and smiled softly, "Hi."

Alex reached up and gently brushed her finger again Marissa's cheek. "You okay?"

Marissa closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let the electricity wash over her. Alex quietly watched Marissa looking over every inch of her face and stopped at her lips which had turned in to a smile.

Marissa opened her eyes again and looked up at Alex. "I'm perfect."

Alex grinned and slowly leaned in towards Marissa who was slowly closing her eyes again.

BEEEEeeeeeeeep…….

Alex and Marissa looked towards Jamie's car as Kai's head poked out of the passenger window. "Alex I'm a growing boy and I need my sleep. Do you think you could at least keep your raging hormones under control for at least one night?" Kai said.

Alex and Marissa stared wide-eyed at the car until Marissa, Jamie, and David all burst into laughter. Alex turned red and glared at the window where her little brother's head had just disappeared. Marissa stopped long enough to give Alex a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said before walking to her car and getting in.

Alex watched Marissa and David drive off before walking to her mom's car and getting in. Jamie was in tears from laughing so hard, but stopped when she saw the look Alex was giving her.

"Sorry Alex he woke up and asked where you were," she said.

Alex turned and looked at her brother in the backseat who was pretending to be asleep. Alex rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"So….you and Marissa huh?" Jamie asked.

Jamie smiled and patted Alex on the knee. "You've been in love with her since forever. I'm really happy for you."

Alex smiled, "Thanks mom."

"Now If only I could find someone somewhat decent," Jamie sighed, "I don't know if I could control my hormones as well as you though," she said laughing again.

Alex heard a snicker from the back seat and rolled her eyes. She started staring out the window and let herself drift back letting Marissa's scent consume her every thought and could almost feel things again. She smiled.


	9. Got This Feeling Part 2

**Author's Note: Okay so I've been thinking that I might change the rating of this story because I'm not too sure if I want to put any sexual parts in yet. I'm still trying to decide.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my vivid imagination and that crap load of homework I still need to finish.**

Got This Feeling: Part 2

There was a comfortable silence in the car as Marissa and her dad made their way home. David was driving and Marissa was staring dreamily out the window.

Marissa was playing over and over in her mind the moment Alex's lips had connected with hers. She closed her eyes and tried recapturing the moment. The feel of Alex holding her gently, the wind softly blowing all around them, and the smoothness of Alex's cheek against her hand. She allowed herself a small sigh and snuggled deeper into the passenger seat.

David would glance over in Marissa's direction every so often. When he heard her sigh his curiosity finally got the better of him. "Everything okay?" he asked quietly, but just loud enough for her to hear him.

Marissa opened her eyes and looked in his direction. She smiled gently and paused a moment as if thinking. "Today has just been a big surprise for me I guess."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking slightly concerned.

"I've just learned a lot of things about myself and other people that I would never have thought of before."

"Meaning…..you and Alex?"

She looked down at her hands in her lap. "Yeah."

David looked over at her and smiled reaching for her hand and gripping it tightly. Marissa looked up and returned the smile. "New things can be scary the first time, but if it's what your heart really wants don't let fear get in the way." He said, giving her hand a squeeze. "I just want you to be happy, okay pumpkin?"

"Thanks daddy." She said, before unbuckling her seatbelt and giving him a hug.

"Marissa……wait." David said, beginning to laugh as he tried to keep the car from swerving.

Marissa quickly sat back both laughing as all the cars in their direct vicinity tried to get their distance.

A few minutes later David pulled up in front of the house, unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled Marissa into a tight hug.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too sweetie." He said, giving her a quick squeeze before letting her go and getting out of the car.

Marissa got out and they both made their way up to the porch. Marissa caught a glance of Alex's bedroom light going out and smiled to herself before following her dad into the house and closing the door behind her. She made her way up to her room and got ready for bed. She had just slipped under her covers when she heard her phone vibrating on the nightstand. It was a text message.

_Don't fantasize about me too much. ~A~_

Marissa smiled and sent a reply.

_Maybe if you shrunk that big head of yours I could fit you in my fantasies. ~M~_

She heard the sound of Alex's phone going off next door and a few seconds later a loud outburst of laughter. She giggled to herself.

Her phone vibrated again and she realized Alex was calling her. She smiled and answered.

"Hey."

"So you think I have a big head huh?" Alex asked.

Marissa laughed, "No only when you talk about yourself which is pretty much all the time." She laughed louder.

"Harr Harr…..you've got jokes." Alex said.

"Yeah, I know….I'm just that good." Marissa said.

"Oh….now who has the big head." Alex asked.

"Still you." Marissa said, laughing into the phone.

"So….school's tomorrow." Alex said, suddenly becoming serious.

"Yeah." Marissa said quietly.

They were both thinking about everything that had happened in the last couple of hours and were nervous about school the next day.

"Meet you by your locker?" Alex asked.

"Okay." Marissa said.

"Okay, see you there."

"Yeah."

"Goodnight Marissa."

"Goodnight Alex."

They both pressed end and looked up at their ceilings before letting out a sigh.

Marissa smiled to herself before turning over and turning out her light and pulling her blankets closer.

Alex watched Marissa's light go out before making herself more comfortable. As she drifted off she thought to herself, _tomorrow is going to be a great day._


End file.
